


The Gift

by Arithanas



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Maid, Mistress, Mistress/Maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: 1627, Tours. Destiny brought them together, through an intermediary.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Dumas & Maquet works are public domain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

_Every girl should use what Mother Nature gave her_  
before Father Time takes it away.  
~Laurence J. Peter

The friend of D'Artagnan had made a recommendation to a friend who lived in the province, and Kitty would be eternally grateful to such a gallant gentleman. The trip to Tours was long and tiresome, much more than she had done with Milady, her former employer, from London to Paris. Kitty suspected her apprehension was because she was alone now, as never had been since she started serving, or maybe it was just the fear that she would not part with enough haste from the clutches of that evil woman.

 

While the environment around her became more rural, the heart of the girl began to abandon fear and began to fill with bitter resentment. The Gascon was too fast to get rid of her, it mattered little that he had made with sweet words and big promises; the truth was that her presence was a nuisance, now that she had served as a way to get what he wanted. Kitty really had loved that man and knew she had to stop thinking about him but it was so difficult...

 

The last two days of travel, Kitty wiped with her handkerchief the tears that spilled by her wounded heart.

 

It was early afternoon when she reached with her few properties on the door of the castle of Loches. Impressed by the great _Porte Royale_ , and still travel tousled, poor Kitty was taken to a room decorated with rich coquetry where a young woman, sitting beside a window, looked out into empty space as if the greatest desire of her heart to be leaving this small cabinet. The servant who accompanied the young woman approached the woman and, with a graceful bow, presented the _billet-doux_ — the little English was  sure it was one, she had seen enough to recognize one — which Kitty had given to him as her safe conduct and introduction.

 

The lady took it and thanked him with a cold gesture before starting to read the letter with a gesture of _ennui_ , one which Kitty had never seen in her previous mistress upon receiving letters written by the hand of man. This extraordinary woman read the letter without any gesture; her delicate white hand touched her lips and her eyebrows arched slightly before folding the paper and looking at Kitty with eyes that betrayed the iron will under that satin skin.

 

“So, you are Kitty” these were the first words that escaped her lips and she tried to give them a nice mellow tone. “I’m Marie de Rohan, _Duchess de Chevreuse_ , and I had been asked to take you in my service.”

 

In Kitty's head, the title sounded stunning; instead of answering, the girl took her skirt and made a little bow, hiding her face from the eyes of such high lady.

 

"The protocol is not necessary, Kitty," the lady rose from her seat by making the sign to raise her head. Kitty promptly obeyed. “Sacred Heart! Were you the maid of a peasant house, woman?” Given the surprised face of her interlocutor, she continued, full of majesty, stating the corrections she wanted to see made “Stand up straight, shoulders back...”, her fan pointed out the weaknesses. “There, there, that's better...Kitty, never forget that service was not your choice, however, it is your choice to be proud of who you are.”

 

“I’m just a housemaid, _madame_ ,” stammered the girl, trying to keep up with that whirlwind of a woman.

 

“No, you are wrong, now you're the lady's maid”

 

“Madame does not have someone more worthy for that service?”

 

“In this dungeon?” Marie de Rohan proclaimed opening her arms to show her the room again. Kitty was not over to take the richness of the piece, it was something that Milady had never obtained. “I am in disgrace, girl, the king has forbidden my old maids to serve me. I so badly tended here...” she said with a theatrical sigh before taking a tidbit from a silver platter. “But friends did not forget me, is not it?”

 

Kitty still did not understand if this woman had very high standards or was slightly deranged, but her continuous speech was funny, interesting and a bit reassuring. It was obvious that she was determined, but she was not dangerous, at least she was not homicidal. Her new mistress — she had already begun to think of Madame thus — was beautiful. Kitty was sure she would love to work for the Duchess.

 

“Come, Kitty, I want to see the beautiful gift that René sent me,” she invited, sitting on a couch and patted the seat beside her.

 

The girl obeyed, trying to move with more grace, she was smiling for the first time in days. Her attempt to emulate her new mistress was greeted with a friendly smile. Gently, Marie made her raise her head and looked at the characteristics of your face in the light of the candles.

 

“I have to teach you to make better use of that beautiful hair of yours,” her hand to separate some loose strands. “You have a beautiful face, but sad eyes...,” ruled looking into her eyes. “I think I can guess. This is a man’s work, am I right?”

 

“Oh, Madame...”

 

 “Don’t say a word! Let's see, a handsome young man, gallant and adventurous, he sweetened you ears with words and promises, until he undid the laces of your corset; and then disappeared from your life as the morning mist...” she said with a gesture beyond description as she moved her left hand. Her mouth drew a _moué_ before finishing categorically: “Pooh! All men are equal: They only serve for one thing, and most cannot even do that well!”

 

“Not even M. Aramis?” The question escaped her lips in a surprised tone. Kitty looked at her incredulously.

 

“He?!” Marie let out a small laugh modulated like a clavichord. “He is one of the best, but he cannot even find the door without help!”

 

“ _Madame_!” The sincerity of her new mistress was scandalous.

 

“No, no, Kitty, you must learn not to blush so easily.” Marie warned her holding her chin with her long and aristocratic fingers. “You and I will live many things secluded in this unbearable prison, What you and I would talk of, sweet little one? The price of wool? The harsh washing soap?”

 

“I'm afraid my conversation will be very short, _Madame_.”

 

“It does not matter because you will hear me the same,” replied the Duchess letting her go. “I have my own ideas. Among them, that, if God made the woman as a gift for men, the man was made for the enjoyment of women. If they are not deprived of exercise this divine right, why should I?”

 

“But, love, mistress, doesn’t love count for something?”

 

“Sure that counts! Love is an enjoyable pastime, such as gambling, but in both cases, one should not risk more than one can lose,” she continued without losing the smile. “Hear those sweet words, enjoy the caresses and welcome the gifts, but do not commit yourself, Kitty: A woman can lose everything if she gets carried away by that treacherous game where dice are loaded and debts are never allowed.”

 

“I’m sure we will not have much chance to practice any of the two pastimes, _madame_ ,” Kitty's eyes wandered around the room before looking at the duchess with a slightly ironic smile. “We'll be here alone, if this is actually a prison”

 

“But you're here and you are a beautiful sight,” she corrected her, narrowing her eyes and expanding her smile.

 

Kitty thought she could not be shocked again, but the duchess had done with an ease that might be considered unearthly, at least sinful, and demonic if one was not too lenient. The little English was not a prude, she had heard of gentlemen who preferred the arms of other gentlemen, but had never crossed her mind the idea of sharing caresses with another woman. Kitty did not mind trying, if she could do it with a woman as beautiful as her new employer, but she was ignorant how to get it. While she hesitated, Marie moved a little closer to her and passed her arm around her shoulders.

 

“Do you need to expand your horizons, Kitty?”

 

“I want to throw the dice, mistress,” said moving closer, her eyes full of curiosity; a warm feeling was spreading from the center of her being from the moment she decided to take a chance.

 

“Be careful on what you bet...”

 

Afraid of losing her courage, Kitty threw herself into the arms of Marie, moving her hand around the waist marked by the corset. Soft lips brushed, and the warm breath mingled before the lips made contact properly.

 

The Duchess was no novice in these affairs, but the vehemence of Kitty surprised her; nevertheless, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of the mischievous tongue that seemed accustomed to such chores, and her hand outlined the shape of a well-rounded thigh that was hidden under the skirt of coarse fabric.

 

Kitty felt liberated, her lips were caressing other lips, not by desire but out of curiosity; Not that she believed in the strange philosophy of mistress, but she found the touch delicious and transgression was so exciting... closed her arms around the youthful waist and felt her comely breasts rubbing against hers each time the Duchess tried to moan.

 

Both split gently, the eyes of Kitty looking her mistress's face, feeling the fire inside was not appeased, but her curiosity was satisfied. Slowly, Marie's eyes were opened and the smile came across these soft lips recently kissed.

 

“Little lioness!” she exclaimed, refreshing herself with the fan that never left her wrist. “I guess your lover found you too passionate for his taste.”

 

Kitty laughed at the comment, standing beside the chair, fearing to begin again if she did not place some distance between them.

 

“You do not kiss badly, Kitty, and that is progress, but I have to teach you a lot more...”

 

“I'm ready to learn, Madame.”

 

“No, you're not,” Marie countered with a smile, noting that the sadness had left her eyes. “But I'm sure that you will be after you shake the dust of the road.”

 

The duchess's hand was extended to take the bell to call for the steward of the castle, while her mind began to write the letter she would send her friend to thank him the gift.

 


End file.
